kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
However Many Times (chapter)
|volume = Volume 30 |romaji = Nando Demo |kanji = 何度でも |release date = August 27, 2014 |anime episode =Episode 75 |previous = Time’s Up! |next = Make It Flashy! |title = However Many Times }} However Many Times is the two hundred and seventy-fifth and final chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Seirin is awarded this year's Winter Cup championship. The whole team celebrates their victory. They are overjoyed that they have finally achieved their long awaited goal of being the best in Japan. Meanwhile, their opponents, are shocked by their defeat. Akashi, having finally been defeated, realizes what it feels like to lose and describes it as inexplicable pain in the chest, not knowing if he will be able to maintain his composure while lining up. However, with this pain, Akashi comes to appreciate being able to play basketball and being able to meet Kuroko. Akashi approaches Kuroko and extends his arm for a handshake as he congratulates Kuroko on his team's victory. However, he tells him that next time Rakuzan will be the winners. Smiling happily from his victory and Akashi's return, Kuroko accepts and shakes Akashi's hand, telling him they will play again in the future, as many times as he likes. Seirin line-up to receive their trophies and the Winter Cup while the rest of the teams in the audience begin to leave. They are all determined to train for future tournaments as they will play against each other as many times as they like now. A few weeks later, Kagami arrives late to the gym to meet his classmates already training. Kagami notes his upperclassmen are missing and asks Furihata and the rest where they went. Furihata reminds him of the farewell party which he missed, and Kiyoshi has gone to America for treatment. Furihata and the rest then remember their training and wonder if there will be none today. Hyuuga suddenly appears behind Kawahara and Fukuda while smacking them on their heads, telling them there will be practice. The upperclassmen return and remind the four that they cannot be left behind by other teams. The team decides they will be resetting their goal now that they have achieved their initial goal of winning the Winter Cup. They are ready to start training when Tsuchida notices Kuroko is missing. Hyuuga sends Kagami to search for him in the locker room. Kagami searches for Kuroko in the locker room but cannot find him, when suddenly he appears out of nowhere next to Kagami and scares him. Kagami is frightened as usual, and Kuroko apologizes for being late. Kuroko tells Kagami he had to meet Momoi in order to receive a photo. Kagami asks him on what he did for his birthday before remembering to go back to practice. Both Kuroko and Kagami run off to the gym while Kuroko's locker slightly opens, revealing a photo of Kuroko , Momoi, and his teammates from Teiko playing street ball. The photo shows the regained and renewed friendship of the group as they are playing basketball together again. Kuroko and Kagami arrive in the gym as Seirin begins their new training for the future tournaments to come. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High (concluded) Techniques used Navigation